Family Reunion
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: The Wizard Competition didn't ruin the family, like everyone expected. They have a family reunion, everbody has good news to tell. one-shot


**a/n: Hi, It's me Summer! This is my first Wizards Of Waverly Place fanficiton! I hope you like it : ) This is my 20****th**** story! Yeah! I didn't know I could write this many fanfictions! Yeah go 20****th**** story! Anyway, enjoy. **

20 year old Alex held Mason's hand she entered the Sub Station. "So many memories" she whispered.

"What, Love?" Mason asked. "I was just thinking, how many things happened in here. "She said, she hasn't visited the Sub Station in since the Wizard Competition. Max saw his sister and ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Alex! I haven't seen you in forever!" Max exclaimed.

"Hey Max. How are you?" She asked her little brother. Max is now taller than her, and is 18 years old.

"I'm great. Thanks for coming. I figured you and Mason would be still be traveling the world" Max said.

"No, once you called and said you wanted to do a family reunion, we flew back here." Mason said, giving Max a hug.

"That's awesome. Did you get my anything?" Max asked, even if he is an adult, he is still Max.

"Of course we did. I got you…." Alex looked around, got her wand and appeared French fries. " French fries from France!" Alex said.

Max's eyes got wide in excitement. "Awesome!"

"Where is mom and dad?" Alex asked once she realized her parents weren't there.

"Oh, they are upstairs preparing food for the family reunion" Max said.

"They own a substation we could just eat down here" Mason said.

"That's mom and dad for you" Alex said.

They all went upstairs. "Alex!" Alex turned around to be attacked by her parents in a group hug.

"Hi, mom. Hi dad" she greeted.

"Hello Mr., and Mrs. Russo" Mason greeted.

Mrs. Russo gasped. " Is that a ring I see on your finger?" she asked Alex excited.

"We were going to wait to make the announcement till Justin and Juliet got here" Alex said, blushing.

Justin and Juliet Russo walks in. Yup, Juliet Russo, they are married.

"Justin! Juliet!" Hugs were passed and hellos and I miss you are said. Then they all sat down on the couch.

"So I called a family reunion because I have special news to say" Max said.

"Me too" Alex chirped excited.

"Me three" Justin said. Juliet smiled.

"Okay, me first" Max said. " I meet a girl, her name is Michelle and we've been dating for a couple of months. I want you guys to meet her soon"

" Congratulations Max! That is sooo adorable! I can't wait to meet her!" Alex said happy her brother finally has somebody. She always felt bad for him. She had Mason. Justin had Juliet.

"Okay, now time for my news" Alex said. " Mason and I are getting married"

The room was quiet for a while. " Did anybody hear me? We are getting married" Alex said.

Justin almost exploded. He asked if him and Mason could talk in a room privately for a minute.

"Mason, you have to promise to take care of Alex. Promise me you will never hurt her again" he said. Justin is still skeptical of Mason. To Justin he was the guy who use to date this wife and the guy who broke his sisters heart.

"Justin that was one time. That was my sick nature, that's not forget I'm a werewolf! But I promised myself I would never ever hurt her ever again" Mason said. " Justin we are going to be family soon. We have to put this behind us"

Mason held out his hand. "For Alex" Justin hesitated then shook his hand " For Alex"

They walked back into the living room. Alex rushed to Mason. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing love. Your brother and I was just discussing our marriage" Mason said, giving Alex a kiss.

"Okay" Justin said loudly. " Our news" he said holding Juliet's hand. "Juliet you tell them. You're a Russo now." Justin said.

" I'm pregnant" Everybody in the room cheered happily.

" I'm going to be an aunt!" Alex said excited.

All the Russo kids are officially happy.

Justin and Juliet are starting a family.

Alex and Mason are getting married.

Max meet somebody.

See, the wizard competition didn't need to tear a family apart.

Even if they don't see each other as often as they like, they loved each other.

The wizard competition made their family bond stronger.

**a/n: Is it good or bad? I love this show so much: ) I'm so sad it's over though : ( I figured I would write a fanfiction in its honor**

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
